Please, acknowledge my existence
by Uta Masaki
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, siswi baru di KHS. Sudah dilabrak oleh teman temannya. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang mengakui keberadaannya, namun... kehidupan sedikit demi sedikit berubah. Chapter 10  end , update! Sakura OOC! Title change! Gomen lama!
1. Chapter 1

Saya merasa aneh, kalo punya fic chapter males update. Tpi kalo bikin fic baru, pasti keasikkan.. huft, maafkan saya T^T.

Saya jadi ingin keluar dari situs ini.. #dilemparbom.

Eh salah, mungkin HIATUS! ^^"

* * *

**My Name Hinata.**

**Presented by Uzumaki Namikaze Uta.**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Hurt/comfort.**

**Chara: Hinata H. & Naruto U.**

**RnR, FLAME log-in.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

Pagi yang indah menyinari Konoha. Burung burung bernyanyi indah, matahari memancarkan sinarnya, udara pagi yang sejuk. Membuat gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata tertarik untuk bangun dari alam mimpinya untuk berangkat sekolah sambil menikmati udara pagi.

"Hoaahm," Hinata menguap kecil dengan tangan mungilnya yang menutupi mulutnya yang menguap tadi. Sejenak, Hinata menatap jam weker yang sengaja dimatikan.

"Pukul 06.30, aku harus segera mandi," pikir Hinata. Ia segera bergegas ke kamar mandi dan mandi. Sekitar 10 – 15 menit-an, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera mengganti kimono mandinya dengan seragam sekolah. Hinata mulai mengenakan kemeja sekolah, lalu cardigan sekolah dengan warna coklat dihiasi notif kotak kotak. Hinata terlihat manis mengenakan seragam sekolah KHS.

Lalu dengan segera ia membereskan tempat tidur dan bergegas pergi kebawah untuk sarapan. Dibawah, terlihat Neji, Hanabi, dan Hiashi yang sedang melahap sarapannya.

Hinata segera melahap sarapan yang sudah tersedia lalu berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan _Jitensha _(sepeda ontel).

"_Ittekimasu_," pamit Hinata sebelum pergi.

"_Itteirashai,_" jawab orang yang masih ada didalam.

Hinata memilih jalan yang disekitarrnya masih asri, tidak ada polusi. Hinata memilih jalan yang lebih jauh untuk dapat menikmati pemandangan hijau yang asri dan udara yang masih segar.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Hinata segera memakirkan sepedanya di tempat pemarkiran sepeda. Lalu ia segera bergegas menuju kelasnya dan saat Hinata masuk,

"Byuur!" sekantung tepung mengotori Hinata. Hinata ingin menangis, 2 hari dia baru masuk di KHS sudah dilabrak seperti ini.

"Ups, siapa yang menaruh kantung tepung di atas pintu? Lihat tuh, Hinata jadi kotor kan? Hahahaha," Sakura pura pura membela tapi mengejek, dari kata katanya saja sudah terlihat seperti mengejek. Hinata menerima dengan sabar, dia lalu segera berjalan ke tempat duduknya, lalu saat ia ingin berjalan ke mejanya, malah didepannya ditaruh ember berisi air. Hinata terpeleset karena tidak sengaja kakinya masuk ke dalam ember itu.

"Huwaa! Hinata basah! Perasaan tadi ga hujan! Ya ga?" ejek seorang siswi berambut merah menggunakan kacamata.

"Hahahhahaha!" sekelas itu semua menertawai Hinata.

"Hinata, sabar, hiks," lirih Hinata dalam hati, ia kekmbali bangkit dan ke tempat duduknya di sudut kelas. Saat duduk, ia tidak sadar kalau, tempat duduknya sudah diberi lem. Saat Hinata berdiri, dia menempel pada bangkunya itu.

"Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Ino, teman sebangku Hinata yang masih setia dan bersedia membantu Hinata.

"I-Ino, kenapa aku nggak bisa berdiri?" tanya Hinata takut.

"S-Sebentar..," Ino mengecek bangku Hinata dan melihat adanya cairan lem yang membasahi bangku Hinata.

"H-Hinata, bangkumu... dibasahi lem perekat!" Ino histeris, mata Hinata terbelalak mendengar kata kata Ino.

"B-Bagaimana ini, Ino..?" tanya Hinata. Ekspresi Hinata seperti mau menangis.

"Kita coba melepaskanmu," ajak Ino yang bermaksud menenangkan Hinata.

Sedari tadi, Sakura memperhatikan.

"Hei, Hinata, ada apa denganmu? Lumpuh ga bisa berdiri?" tanya Sakura dengan menaikkan satu alisnya. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah tau apa penyebabnya.

"Sakura!" bentak Ino. Sakura mengerenyitkan keningnya lalu mendekati Hinata. Pura pura mengamati tempat duduk Hinata.

"Oh, ada lem yang merekat! Sini kubantu berdiri!" kata Sakura dengan senyum licik yang disimpan di wajahnya. Sakura menarik kencang Hinata hingga rok Hinata robek.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak Hinata. Ino segera mentutupi CD Hinata yang terlihat di bagian belakang Hinata dengan jaket cardigannya yang sudah dari tadi Ino lepas.

"Ups! Wah! Ada berita baru!" Sakura berlari ke depan kelas lalu berkata...

"Heeei! Minna! Tau ga CD Hinata warnanya ungu oh~!" teriak Sakura dengan keras.

"Huwa! Aku pingin liat! Hahahaha!" sekelas serempak mengatakan itu lalu tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Ino... hiks," Hinata menangis di pelukan Ino.

"Hinata... sebentar Hinata," Ino melepas pelukkan Hinata lalu berjalan ke hadapan Sakura. Dengan cepat, Ino menampar Sakura keras.

"Yuk, Hinata, kita ke kamar ganti, aku ada baju cadangan kok," ajak Ino sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata kaluar kelas.

**Di ruang ganti baju Putri.**

"Hinata, ini bajuku, pakai saja dulu," tawar Ino dengan senyum.

"... Ino-chan, terima kasih untuk semuanya," balas Hinata dengan senyum.

"Ya, sama sama ^.^," jawab Ino, sejenak hening. Dan hening dipecahkan Hinata.

"Ino, kurasa aku akan pindah dari sekolah ini," kata Hinata lirih dengan kepala tertunduk sedih.

"L-Loh, kamu kan baru 2 hari disini?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Memang, tapi aku udah ga tahan disini," kata Hinata sedih.

"Hinata, tahanlah sedikit lagi.., aku merasa sepi kalo kamu ga ada," rayu Ino dengan puppy eyes no jutsu miliknya.

"Ng, baiklah, Ino yang minta, hehe," Hinata tertawa.

**KRING... KRING... KRING..!**

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya. Naruto si ketua OSIS dan Sasuke wakil OSIS, masih harus berada di dalam ruang OSIS untuk rapat festival musim semi. 30 menit kemudain, Naruto mengakhiri rapat OSIS.

"Hari ini, rapat selesai, kalian boleh pulang sekarang," Naruto bergegas keluar.

"Huh, gara gara rapat ini, aku jadi ketinggalan film bagus deh, tsch," pikir Naruto.

Saat diluar sekolah, Naruto mampir ke kedai Ichiraku ramen, setelah kenyang dengan ramen, Naruto ingin menyebrang jalan. Tanpa melihat kanan kiri, Naruto asal menyebrang. Tanpa disadari, ada mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan sangat cepat.

"Tin Tin! Tiiiin!" klakson mobil berbunyi untuk menyadarkan Naruto. Hinata yang numpang lewat, menyadari hal tersebut.

"Gyaa!"

* * *

TBC, apa yang terjadi pada Naruto yah? Wuahahahahahha!

RnR! **Flamer wajib LOGIN!**

Yang **ga LOGIN pengecut**!

Maafkan Uta jika kata kata Uta kasar ^^V

**Story make: Bandar Lampung, 26 November 2010.**

** 22.30 PM**

**Sign and Smile, your friends,**

**Uta.**


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa, update chapter 2! Takut ga selesai sebelum ulum! Ngebut deh! :P

* * *

**My Name Hinata.**

**Presented by Uzumaki Namikaze Uta.**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Hurt/comfort.**

**Chara: Hinata H. & Naruto U.**

**RnR, FLAME log-in.**

**Don't like, don't read!

* * *

**

"Gyaaaaaa!" teriak Naruto. Hinata yang sedari tadi sudah siap menolong Naruto, segera mendorong Naruto dan akhirnya menjadikkan dirinya sasaran tabrak mobil tersebut. Naruto terbelalak kaget, karena ia ketua OSIS, ia mengetahui data data murid di sekolah KHS.

"Hyuuuga-san!" teriak Naruto, dilihatnya mobil tadi sudah pergi meninggalkan korban.

"Tsc, dasar ga bertanggung jawab," Pikir Naruto dalam hati. Orang orang sekitar mengelilingi Naruto dan Hinata.

"T-Tolong bawa gadis ini ke R.S! Segera! Aku akan menelpon keluarganya," perintah Naruto, lalu dengan segera Naruto menekan tombol tombol di ponsel, untuk menghubungi Neji.

"_Moshi moshi, dare no desuka_?" tanya orang dari sebrang sana.

"Neji! Ini Naruto! Hinata kecelakaan!" kata Naruto dengan nada histeris dibuat buat.

"Heh, jangan bercanda! Serius?" tanya Neji nggak percaya.

"Ya elah, apa untungnya gw boong?" Naruto menangangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Baiklah! R.S apaan?" tanya Neji terburu buru.

"Ini baru mau dibawa ke R.S Konoha, ntar kalo udah sampe di R.S, tanya aja,"

Jelas Naruto. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian ambulance datang. Naruto menangkat Hinata ala bridal style dan sejenak memperhatikkan wajah Hinata.

"Paras yang cantik," pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, biar kami yang mengangkat nona itu," saran salah satu perawat yang turun dari mobil ambulance. Naruto menyerahkan Hinata kepada salah satu perawat tersebut, lalu ikut naik ke ambulance.

R.S KONOHA.

"Cklek," pintu tempat pemeriksaan terbuka, terlihat Dr. Tsunade keluar.

"Anda keluarga Hinata-san?" tanya Tsunade pada Naruto.

"Bukan Dok, saya ketua OSIS dari sekolahnya," jelas Naruto dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Oh, begitu, keadaan Hinata-san sudah membaik, mungkin bisa pulang sore nanti," kata Tsunade.

"Terima kasih, Dok," Tsunade mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto masuk ke ruang pasien tempat Hinata berada. Naruto mengambil kursi dan kemudian duduk di sebelah Hinata. Memandangi wajah Hinata, Naruto jadi blushing. Kemudian entah kenapa Naruto mendekati wajahnya pada Hinata. Tapi...

"Braak!" pintu didobrak dengan kencang.

"Hinata!" teriak orang yang mendobrak pintu, ternyata Neji. Naruto blushing dan langsung menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Ng, ngapain tadi?" tanya Neji heran meilhat salting Naruto.

"Nggak ngapa ngapain, gw pulang ya," pamit Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan Neji dan ucapan "Arigatou,". Naruto dijemput oleh ayahnya, Minato Namikaze, sang directur UzuNami Corp.

"Naruto, kenapa minta dijemput di R.S? Emang kamu habis jenguk teman?"

Tanya Minato yang sedang menunggu anakanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Nggak, tadi aku kesini bantuin temen yang kecelakaan gara gara nolongin aku," jelas Naruto sambil menutup pintu mobil.

"Nolongin? Berarti tadinya kamu yang hampir kecelakaan terus kamu ditolong sama anak yang tadi di R.S?" tanya Minato, matanya terbelalak kaget. Naruto menangguk.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Minato.

"Hinata Hyuuga," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Hyuuga, marga itu, oh, anak Hiashi-sama rupanya," pikir Minato.

BESOKNYA.

**Hyuuga Mansions, 06.30 PM.**

"Hinata, bangun, kau harus sekolah," tegur Neji.

"Ngh, baik," Hinata beranjak bangun. Dan pergi mandi lalu sarapan.

"_Ittekimasu_," pamit Hinata.

"_Itteirashai_,"

Sesampainya di sekolah, Naruto memanggil Hinata.

"Hinata-san, kemari," kata Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naruto senpai?" tanya Hinata sesudah sampai di depan Naruto.

"Nih, tanda terima kasihku," Naruto menyerahkan kotak kecil berbentuk hati.

"Eeeh," Hinata blushing ga karuan.

"Tolong terima saja ya, jaa," Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata blushing, ia tak menyangka, orang yang disukainya memberinya coklat!

Tanpa disadari, ada mata mata suruhan Sakura. Mengamati percakapan antara Naruto dan Hinata. Setelah itu, melapor pada Sakura.

"Braak!" Hinata didorong ke tembok oleh Sakura.

"Aduh!" rintih Hinata, Hinata kaget melihat orang didepannya.

"Bersiaplah, hahaha,"

* * *

TBC

Huwaa! Fic apaan ini! Gaje!

Tpi reviews ya!

**Story Make: Bandar Lampung, 27 November 2010**

** 23.00 PM.**

**Sign and smile, Your friends,**

**Uta**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai, Uta update chap 3 nih =3

Hehe, maaf kalo kependekkan!

Oyaa! Hampir lupa!

Thx for: ZephyrAmfoters (chap 1 and 2), L –ThE – MyStEriOus (chap 1), Senju Miru05 males login (chap 1), Dwi93 Jun Takahashi chan (chap 1), Namikaze Sakura (chap 1), Youg (chap 2), Demikoo (chap 1 and 2), Syeren (Chap 1), Aozora ni Mikazuki (chap 1), Readers Naruhina (chap 1), Hayate Senichi D' (Chap 1), Namikaze –Tania - chan (chap 2), Hime Uguisu (chap 2), Arisa Horgoshi (chap 2),

Rhyme A. Black (chap 1 and 2), M. Higashikuni (chap 2), Penggemar Naruhina (chap 2), Domia Ryuugen Chelymystery (chap 2).

Thx ya , Happy read~~

* * *

**My Name Hinata.**

**Presented by Uzumaki Namikaze Uta.**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Hurt/comfort.**

**Chara: Hinata H. & Naruto U.**

**Warning: Sakura OOC, sebaiknya FC Sakura jangan mampir, tapi kalau mau RnR gpp, tpi Flame harus Log-in ^^v  
**

**RnR, FLAME log-in.**

**Don't like, don't read!

* * *

**

"Bersiaplah, hahaha," Sakura tertawa dengan wajah setan. Hinata bergidik ketakutan.

"U-Untuk apa..?" Tanya Hinata gagap dengan keluarnya juga keringat dingin.

"Untuk pembalasan!" kata Sakura keras, Sakura mendekati Hinata perlahan lahan, Hinata hanya dapat terduduk lemas dan bersandar di pintu dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

"T-Tapi, aku nggak pernah buat salah sama kamu!" kali ini Hinata mencoba untuk membantah dan membela dirinya.

"Sudahlah! Kau tidak usah pura pura tidak tau!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, namun saat Sakura mulai melayangkan tangannya ke pipi Hinata, ditangkis oleh seseorang berambut pirang.

"Ino!" teriak Hinata senang. Ino hanya memperhatikan Sakura dengan death glare.

"Kau, Sakura, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu," kata Ino dengan death glare yang makin lama makin menjadi.

"Ya, boleh saja, tapi pertama tama, lepaskan tanganku dulu," pinta Sakura, Ino lalu melepas tangan Sakura.

"Tapi setelah aku menampar dia dulu!" Sakura kembali melayangkan tamparan hebat ke wajah Hinata.

"Kyaa!" teriak Hinata. Ino segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata!" Ino lalu duduk di sebelah Hinata dan memegang pundak Hinata.

"Hinata…, ukh. Nah, Sakura, kau sudah puas sekarang? Sekarang giliran kami! Tolong katakana kepada kamu apa yang membuatmu dendam pada Hinata!" pinta Ino dengan kasar.

"Huh! Baiklah akan kuceritakan! Kau tau, Gaara?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang agak sebal.

"Iya, dia pindah sekolah dari sini, 2 bulang yang lalu, lalu ada apa?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aku berpacaran dengan Gaara,"

**Flashback Mode: On.**

_**Sakura Pov's**_

"Gaara, ada apa memanggilku kemari?" tanyaku sambil berlari kecil ke depan Gaara.

"Sakura..," Gaara terlihat lesu, ada apa sebenarnya..? seketika raut wajahku berubah jadi bingung.

"Gaara, ada apa?" tanyaku makin penasaran.

"Sakura..," Gaara memegang pundakku dan menatapku dalam.

"Kita, harus mengakhiri hubungan kita," eh? Mengakhiri?  
"Maksudmu, putus..? t-tapi kenapa..?" tanyaku, tak terasa air mata sudah mulai mengalir di wajahku.

"Aku, sudah dijodohkan dengan orang lain tanpa sepengetahuanku," Gaara membuang wajah dari tatapanku.

"M-Maksudmu.. omiai..?" tanyaku.

"Iya, aku sudah menolaknya namun tidak bisa," kata Gaara dengan nada sedih.

"Dengan siapa, Gaara?" tanyaku.

"Matsuri," jawabnya singkat. Matsuri? Itu 'kan sahabatku waktu SD!

"A-Apa alasannya, Gaara?" tanyaku, air mataku semakin deras setelah mendengar kata kata Gaara.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau, maafkan aku Sakura," Gaara memelukku lama.

"Sayounara," Gaara pergi meninggalkanku yang masih beridiri sendirian di tempat kesukaanku bersama Gaara yang menyimpan banyak kenangan indah dan menyakitkan.

_**End of Sakura Pov's**_

**Flashback mode: off.**

"Begitulah, namun setelah Gaara pergi, aku jadi tidak popular lagi, makanya aku mendekati Naruto si Ketua OSIS," Jelas Sakura dengan mata yang berlinang air mata juga,

"Apa.. Jadi kau mendekatii Gaara hanya karena hal itu! Hanya karena Gaara seorang ketua OSIS sekolah ini saat 2 bulan lalu! Bagaimana dengan perasaan Gaara yang benar benar suka padamu! Hah!" emosi Ino sudah keluar lagi.

"Bukan karena hanya Gaara sang ketua OSIS! Tapi aku memang benar benar menyukai Gaara!" Sakura mencoba melawan.

"Lalu, kau mengincar Naruto agar kepopuleranmu kembali, begitu!" sekarang giliran Hinata yang bicara.

"Heh! Kau gadis sok lembut! Aku tidak seperti itu!" bentak Sakura.

"Lalu apa, Sakura! Apa alas an lainnya!" kata Ino.

"Karena aku, memang menyukai Naruto!" kata Sakura tegas, Hinata terbelalak kaget.

"Kenapa..?" Hinata mulai menangis.

"Entahlah, begitu melihatnya, aku jadi menyukainya, sifatnya ceria dan hyperaktif, aku suka," kata Sakura pelan.

"Makanya aku nggak bakal nyerahin Naruto ke kamu!" Sakura melayangkan pukulannya lagi, namun…

"Hup!" ada yang menangkis tangan Sakura.

* * *

TBC.

Waah! Masih pendek! Tapi saya memang niat TBC bagian ini! :p

Yosh! RnR ya!

**Story Make: Bnadar Lampung, 28 November 2010**

**20.30 PM**

**Sign and Smile, your friends,**

**Uta**


	4. Chapter 4

Waaai! Yay! Uta update lagi!

Yeah!

Thx for: KOPLAK, Sky sorcerer, INFE, Namikaze Meily chan, ZephyrAmfoter, demikooo, Crunck Riela-chan, Senju Miru05, Namikaze – Tania –chan, Dwi93Jun Takahasi Chan, M. Higashikuni, Akira Tsukuyomi.

**My Name Hinata.**

**Presented by Uzumaki Namikaze Uta.**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Hurt/comfort.**

**Chara: Hinata H. & Naruto U.**

**Warning: Sakura OOC, sebaiknya FC Sakura jangan mampir, tapi kalau mau RnR gpp, tpi Flame harus Log-in ^^v**

**RnR, FLAME log-in.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

"Hup!" ada yang menahan tamparan Sakura. Yaitu, seorang laki laki berambut waran pirang dengan tiga garis masing masing di pipinya.

"N-Naruto!" kata Sakura gagap.

"N-Naruto senpai!" kata Hinata dan Ino kaget.

"Sakura, kenapa kau ingin menampar Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan death glare sangat kuat dan mantab. Naruto masih mencengkram tangan Sakura kuat agar tidak dapat memberontak.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" bentak Sakura sambil mencoba memberontak.

"Tentu saja ini termasuk urusanku dan pihak sekolah lainnya! Kau lupa aku ini seorang Ketua OSIS!" kata Naruto lancang.

"Ukh," Sakura tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Jelaskan, Sakura!" bentak Naruto.

"Sudahlah!" Sakura berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata, Ino, dan Naruto.

"Hinata kau tidak apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekat pada Hinata.

"Iya, terima kasih Naruto senpai," Hinata bangkit dan lalu membungkukan badannya.

"Thx ya, Nar," kata Ino santai, lalu Hinata dan Ino pergi meniggalkan Naruto.

"Eh, Hinata, aku mau ke kantin duluan ya, daah," Ino pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan berpisah jalur. Tiba tiba, ada yang menarik Ino dari belakang.

"Eh! Ho, Naruto," kata Ino kaget melihat siapa yang menariknya ke belakang.

"Ino aku ingin tanya sesuatu," kata Naruto serius.

"Apa?"

"Hinata, sering dilabrak sama Sakura ya?" tanya Naruto, tiba tiba wajahnya menjadi serius dan menyeramkan.

"E-Eh tau d-darimana..?" tanya Ino gagap, pikirnya ia tidak pernah memberi tau siapapun karena pinta Hinata.

"Aku tau, aku pernah mendengar seorang siswi membicarakan itu," jelas Naruto.

"Apa itu, benar?" Naruto melanjutkan pertanyaannya, Ino hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Karena apa Sakura melakukan itu?" tanya Naruto lagi, Ino terdiam.

"Ih, gw kayak di selidikin bawa bom ke sekolah aja, males gw di introgasi kayak gini," keluh Ino dalam hati.

"Huft.. karena Sakura ga suka kalo Hinata suka sama kamu, Naruto," kata Ino jujur.

DEG!

"Kau jangan bercanda Ino," kata Naruto.

"Aku nggak bercanda," Naruto blushing ga karuan.

"Heh, blushing kelebihan!" seru Ino sambil terkikih.

"Lalu, kenapa Sakura ga suka kalo aku deket sama Hinata?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Karena kamu ketua OSIS, dan katanya memang Sakura suka sama kamu ya?" Ino berpikir sambil menaruh jari telunkujnya di dagu.

"Mungkin Sakura menyukaiku karena hal itu," Naruto membuang muka.

"Eh? Gara gara itu? Itu apaan?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aku pernah membantu Sakura," kata Naruto.

"Bantu apaan sih?" Ino mengacak acak rambutnya.

"Waktu kecil, aku pernah membantu Sakura untuk mendapatkan teman, Sakura biasanya diam saja, dan aku disuruh untuk membujuk Sakura supaya bersosialisasi, dan berhasil. Lalu waktu aku sudah kelas 1 SMP, Sakura pernah menyatakan perasaanya padaku, namun kutolak. Dari saat itu dia akhirnya pacaran sama Gaara, katanya sih, lalu si Gaara pindah, dia jadi suka padaku lagi, itu setauku ya," ungkap Naruto. Ino mengangguk singkat.

"Wakatteru, ng, bolehkan aku pergi sekarang?" Ino meminta izin dari sang ketuan OSIS (Ceilah, pake "sang" segala).

"Iya, silahkan, maaf mengganggu," setelah Ino pergi, Naruto malah ketemu Hinata.

Naruto belom apa apa udah blushing duluan =.=", Hinata yang ngeliat muka blushing Naruto, ikutan blushing.

1 Minggu kemudain.

"Hinata~!" teriak Ino dari belakang Hinata.

"A-Ada apa Ino?" tanya Hinata gagap.

"Hari ini jadi kan?" tanya Ino dengan wajah berseri seri.

"Eh, a-aku nggak tau," kata Hinata bingung.

"Yah, jadi dong! Kubantu!" paksa Ino.

"Eh, I-Ino, aku nggak berani," muka Hinata sudah semerah tomat rebus.

"Ck, ayolah Hinata," paksa Ino sekali lagi. Hinata menggeleng.

"Lalu kau maunya kapan Hinata?" tanya Ino memelas.

"Entahlah," Hinata membuang muka dari Ino.

"Yah, aku terserah kamu aja deh," kata Ino.

"Hehehehe, maaf ya Ino," Hinata meminta maaf.

"Tapi pasti jadi kan kalau kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Pasti," Hinata menangguk mantab.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," senyum mengemnbang di wajah manis Ino.

KRING KRIIIIING!

Bel sekolah berbunyi.

Lagi lagi Naruto harus rapat lagi. "Nasib sial, nasib sial," pikir Naruto. Tadinya Naruto mau minta digantikan Sasuke saja, namun Sasuke menolak mentah mentahan, walaupun Naruto sudah menyogok Sasuke sekardus tomat.

Mereka (OSIS OSIS) sedang membahas tentang festival musim semi sekolah, tentang bahan bahan dan acara acaranya.

2 Jam berlalu, mereka baru bisa pulang. Naruto mengeluh habis habisan.

Saat Naruto sedang duduk duduk di taman sambil meminum jus kotak.

Sakura datang dari balik pohon.

"Naruto," kata Sakura, yang dipanggil menengok.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil dengan asik menyeruput jus kotaknya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanya Sakura lagi. Naruto menangguk, lalu Sakura duduk di sebelah Naruto, hening.

"Oh iya, Naruto," Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Masih ingat saat kita masih kecil?" kata Sakura semangat.

"Kecil yang mana Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil sweatdrop ria.

"Saat pertama kali aku mengenalmu, ingat nggak?" tanya Sakura lagi. Naruto menangguk semangat.

"Oh iya iya! Waktu itu kamu nangis kan?" tanya Naruto. Sakura menangguk.

"Lalu kuhibur dengan membelikanmu permen, hahaha, dan akhirnya kuajak kau ke depan teman teman!" Naruto tertawa lepas. Ino dan Hinata yang numpang lewat nguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Hei, Naruto! kau masih ingat ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjukan gelang buatan dengan huruf N & S BFF!. Yang berarti singkatan dari Naruto and Sakura Best Friends Forever.

Hinata yang melihat secara diam diam hanya bisa "gigit jari".

"Iya! Itu saat kita masih kecil! Kita bikin sebagai kenang kenangan!" seru Naruto.

Mereka berdua ngobrol akrab dan hening lagi.

"Naruto, daisuki da yo," ungkap Sakura...

TBC.

Waai! Masih pendek! Huakakakakaka! #buagh!

Ehm, RnR, Flame log-in!

Story make: Bandar Lampung, 29 November 2010.

18.45

Sign and smile, your friends,

Uta


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 3, Update! Chap ini mungkin akan pendek yah? Ehhehehe, tugas numpuk sih!

Banyak yang minta lighting update, ya sudah! Semampu Uta ya! ^.^

Thx for: demikooo, sky sorcerer, mardianzz males login, Hayate Senichi 'D, Miyu69 'Zzz, akira tsukuyomi masih nggak bisa login, Namikaze – Tania – chan, Dwi93 Jun Takahashi chan, ZephyrAmfoter, Chousamori Aozora, Putri Hinata Uzumaki.

* * *

**My Name Hinata.**

**Presented by Uzumaki Namikaze Uta.**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Hurt/comfort.**

**Chara: Hinata H. & Naruto U.**

**Warning: Sakura OOC, sebaiknya FC Sakura jangan mampir, tapi kalau mau RnR gpp, tpi Flame harus Log-in ^^v**

**RnR, FLAME log-in.**

**Don't like, don't read!

* * *

**

"Naruto, _dai suki da yo_...," ungkap Sakura.

Naruto terbelalak, Hinata yang mengintip Cuma dapat menutup mulutnya dan menahan tangis.

Sungai kecil mulai mengalir deras di pipi Hinata, Hinata terisak.

"Hinata, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini," ajak Ino.

Hinata mengangguk. Hening antara Naruto dan Sakura, Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Jadi, Naruto.. bagaimana?" tanya Sakura. Naruto menggeleng, tanda tak setuju.

"Maaf Sakura, aku sudah menyukai gadis lain," kata Naruto lalu beranjak pergi.

"Naruto, aku tau siapa yang kau suka.." pikir Sakura.

"Hiks," air mata mulai berlinang di pipi Sakura. Sasuke numpang lewat.

"Hoe? Itu kan Sakura ya?" Sasuke mendekati Sakura.

"Oi, Haruno-san? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, Sakura menampakkan wajah sedih yang berlinang air mata kepada Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san," kata Sakura tampa arti, tiba tiba Sakura memeluk Sasuke.

"Hiks," isak Sakura, Sasuke hanya dapat mengelus kepala Sakura saja.

"Sudahlah, kalau kau mau bercerita cerita saja," bujuk Sasuke. Sakura bercerita kepada Sasuke tentang kejadian tadi.

Esoknya.

**KHS 07.30 AM.**

"Hinata! Kau masih mau mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Naruto kan?" tanya Ino.

Hinata menggeleng, Ino menjadi kecewa dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak, Sakura sudah mendahuluiku, berarti Sakura sudah pacaran dengan Naruto," kata Hinata. Ino mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Hei, belum tentu Naruto menerima Sakura loh!" kata Ino.

"Iya juga sih, tapi aku tidak mau, nyaliku jadi ciut semenjak kejadian kemarin," ungkap perasaan Hinata, Ino mengerti perasaan Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa apa.

Saat itu juga Hinata berpapasan dengan Naruto.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Hinata-san," sapa Naruto namun tidak di respon dengan Hinata, malah meninggalkan Naruto pergi.

"Aneh sekali," pikir Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menuju ruang OSIS, disana hanya ada Sasuke seorang. Tiba tiba saja Sasuke mendororng Naruto ke tembok.

"Brak!" Naruto menabrak tembok.

"_I-Itai,_ Sasuke ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kau, kenapa kemarin menyakiti hati seseorang?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah bengis.

"Hah! Siapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Haruno-san," jawab Sasuke. Naruto baru ingat kalau kemarin Sakura menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Eh! Mamang apa hubungannya denganmu!" bantah Naruto. Sasuke tidak merespon.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau kemarin menyakiti hatinya!" tanya Sasuke kasar.

"Heh! Aku nggak nyakitin hatinya! Aku Cuma nolak pernyataan sukanya!" bentak Naruto.

"Itu sama saja! Kenapa kau menolaknya!" tanya Sasuke dengan kasar lagi.

"Karena aku punya alasan kenapa aku menolaknya! Karena aku menyukai orang lain!" bantah Naruto.

Sasuke hanya terbengong dan minta maaf pada Naruto, untung saja Naruto memaafkannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau bisa tau Sakura menyatakan perasaanya padaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tau dari Sakura, kemarin aku numpang lewat di taman lalu melihatnya nangis," jawab Sasuke.

"Wow, tadi kenapa kamu marah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

Sasuke blushing.

"Eh, itu," wajah Sasuke kembali normal.

"Aku suka sama Sakura," ungkap Sasuke.

"Whaa, suka? Tapi seharusnya kamu sakit hati dong waktu aku nembak dia?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Yah, kalo bisa bikin Sakura seneng, ngapain aku sakit hati?" Naruto menangguk mantab.

"Dobe, aku pergi ya, daah," pamit Sasuke.

**Kelas IPA.**

"Hinata! Kau sudah menentukan siapa pasanganmu dalam festival musim semi?" tanya Ino yang duduk di sebelah Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. Ino sweatdrop.

"Yah, gimana sih? Kenapa nggak sama Naruto aja?" tanya Ino, padahal Ino mencoba merayu.

Hinata masih menggeleng.

"Aku nggak mau sama Naruto," ungkap Hinata dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Lah kenapa?" tanya Ino dengan wajah bingung.

"Dia kan ketua OSIS, banyak yang ngincar dia untuk festival dong," kata Hinata bohong. Ino hanya mengangguk mengerti apa yang Hinata bicarakan, Ino tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya dia dibohongi.

**KRING.. KRING.. KRING..!**

Bel pulang berbunyi. Semua anak tidak diperbolehkan pulang dulu karena mereka harus membantu mendekorasi sekolah untuk festival musim semi.

"Uhh, s-sedikit lagi," Hinata berusaha mengambil gabus dari atas lemari.

"Hup!" ada yang bersedia mengambilkan Hinata gabus itu.

"Terima kasi..-ih," kata Hinata gagap setelah melihat siapa yang membantunya.

"Naruto," pikir Hinata, Hinata segera pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

"Dia kenapa sih?" pikir Naruto.

**Hingga saat festival..**

"Yosh! Festival kali ini ada uji nyali!" kata Naruto semangat.

"Kok seneng sih?" tanya Sasuke yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ya dong! Harus semangat!" kata Naruto menirukkan gaya Lee dan Gai sensei.

"Ngiiiing!" suara mikropone berbunyi.

"Perhatian! Semuanya tolong untuk mengundi pasangan uji nyali, ambil di kardus ini!" perintah seseorang, si Tsunade kepsek sekolah.

Semua anak berebutan untuk mendapatkan nomor dan mencari pasangan masing masing.

Jadi begini pasangannya:

**Naruto Hinata (NaruHina)**

**Sasuke Sakura (SasuSaku)**

**Sai Ino (SaiIno)**

**Neji Ten ten (NejiTen)**

Dll.

"Siapa nomor 10?" tanya Naruto heboh. Disini tidak akan ada pasangan cewek cewek atau cowok cowok, karena nomor undian peserta laki laki dan perempuan dipisah.

"Eh, aku nomor 10!" Teriak Hinata. Waktu Hinata mau mendatangi asal suara tadi, dan Naruto juga mau menghampiri suara perempuan tadi.

Hinata malah kaget.

"Pasanganku, Naruto...?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

* * *

TBC.

Wai! Masih pendekkah? Masih kurang jelas? Masih ada typo?

Maaf!

Jadi SasuSaku itu sekelas yah!

Tpi Sasuke nggak tw kalo Sakura itu jahat ma Hinata

Yosh! RnR!

**Story Make: Bandar Lampung, 30 November 2010.**

**18.55.**

**Sign and smile, your friends,**

**Uta**


	6. Chapter 6

Yosh! Chap 6 update! Wehe! Kayaknya makin lama makin ga seru

Wai, hiks, tolong reviews? Yah? Pliese? Bisa? Tolonglah?

Wai! Yosh! Jangan lupa...

RnR selalu! RnR kalian dapat mendukung saya!

* * *

**My Name Hinata.**

**Presented by Uzumaki Namikaze Uta.**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Hurt/comfort.**

**Chara: Hinata H. & Naruto U.**

**RnR, FLAME log-in.**

**Don't like, don't read!

* * *

**

"Naruto...," kata Hinata kaget. Naruto hanya menyapa.

"Hai," sapa Naruto dengan nada datar.

Hinata menghela nafas. Beberapa menit kemudian, Tsunade menyuruh pasangan yang ikut uji nyali berbaris di gerbang sekolah yang sudah di dekorasi menjadi menyeramkan.

"Yak! Semuanya! Tolong berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolah! Pasangan yang ikut uji nyali, silahkan berbaris dengan tertib di luar garis kuning itu!" perintah Tsunade.

Kakashi mengatur barisan.

"Tolong berbaris sesuai dengan nomor undian, jadi misalnya yang dapat nomor undian 1, tolong berbaris paling pertama," kata Kakashi sambil mengatur barisan supaya rapih. Tiba giliran nomor 10.

"Deg deg deg!" suara jantung Hinata berdetak kencang. Bayangkan saja, melakukan uji nyali dengan orang yang disukainya! Seharusnya seneng kan? Tapi Hinata malah deg-degan!

"Naruto, Hinata, silahkan masuk ke dalam sekolah, semoga dapat bersenang senang," kata Anko dengan senyum iblis, cocok dengan suasana sekolah yang dibuat menjadi menyeramkan.

Hinata bergidik ngeri, Naruto tetep stay cool.

Saat sudah ada di dalam Hinata merasa ngeri soalnya dari tadi ada teriakkan seperti, "gyaaa!" atau "Tolong!" seperti itu, Naruto menyadari kalau Hinata ketakutan, sehingga Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata mesra. Hinata blushing.

"Tap tap tap," hanya suara langkah kaki yang terdengar.

Sunyi dan hening antara Naruto dan Hinata. Ingin sekali Naruto mengajak Hinata ngobrol, tapi Naruto sendiri tidak berani untuk mengajaknya ngobrol.

Hingga suatu ketika. Hinata tersandung oleh kabel, dan Naruto menangkap Hinata dengan ala bridal style.

Blush! Keduanya blushing!

Sudah lama Naruto menggendong Hinata dengan ala bridal style.

"N-Naruto, bisa turunkan aku?" tanya Hinata malu malu.

"Ah, iya," Naruto menurunkan Hinata.

Keduanya kembali dengan kesunyian dan keheningan.

30 Menit mereka berhasil keluar, tentunya dengan ketakutan.

"Huh, huh," Naruto kelelahan, bayangkan saja, mereka bisa keluar karena dikejar hantu (boongan), jadi mereka harus lari larian untuk menemukan jalan keluar.

Naruto melirik sekitarnya.

"Loh, ini kan hutan?" tanya Naruto bingung. Naruto baru ingat kalau belakang KHS itu hutan belantara. Namun ternyata dijadikan tempat uji nyali juga.

"E-Eh, jadi kita masuk ke dalam hutan?" tanya Hinata takut.

"S-Sepertinya begitu," kata Naruto tidak yakin.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tetap menelusuri hutan itu.

2 Jam mereka menelusuri hutan itu, namun tidak berhasil menemukan jalan keluar, akhirnya terpaksa mereka bermalam disitu.

"N-Naruto, aku tidak kuat lagi," kata Hinata sambil menyandar di pohon.

"K-Kalau begitu terpaksa kita menginap di hutan ini," kata Naruto yang terengah engah. Hinata terpaksa harus menyetujui ide gila ini.

Disaat itu juga, yang berada di KHS ikutan bingung.

Ketua OSIS mereka hilang, gimana ga khawatir?

"Naruto!" teriak Genma.

"Naruto! kamu dimana?" teriak Shizune, guru guru sibuk mencari Naruto.

"Sudahlah! Pecuma saja! Coba kita tanyakan satu satu orang yang ada di dalam sekolah!" kata Tsunade.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Tapi lebih baik bertanya dengan yang menyamar hantunya," usul Kakashi.

Akhirnya mereka menanyakan satu satu orang yang berada di dalam sekolah yang menyamar sebagai hantu.

Namun ada hantu yang menakut nakuti Naruto dan Hinata ditemukan.

"Izumo, tadi kau yang menakut nakuti Naruto dan Hinata kan?" tanya Kakashi.

Izumo menangguk.

"Kemana perginya mereka?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kesana, ke dalam hutan sepertinya," kata Izumo sambil menunjuk hutan belantara di belakang sekolah.

Kakashi segera memanggil beberapa guru dan pergi ke dalam hutan.

"Hoahm," Naruto menguap. Hinata terlihat kedinginan.

Naruto yang menyadari Hinata kedinginan langsung memakaikan jaketnya ke tubuh Hinata.

"Ini pakailah, nanti kau masuk angin," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Hinata mengangguk tapi blushing.

"T-Terima kasih, kau baik sekali," kata Hinata malu. Naruto garuk garuk kepala.

Akhirnya mereka ketiduran dengan keadaan bersebelahan. Seperti anak kecil yang kelelahan karena main petak umpet.

Tepat pukul tengah malam, Kakashi bersama guru guru lainnya baru menemukkan Naruto.

"To! Naruto!" teriak Kakashi, Naruto yang ketiduran hanya dapat melihat Kakashi dengan agak tidak jelas.

"Ng, whaaa! Kakashi sensei!" teriak Naruto, Hinata yang terkaget bangun.

"S-Sensei!" teriak Hinata senang.

"Iya, ini aku. Aku datang untuk menolong kalian, ayo. Kalian harus segera kembali ke perkemahan," kata Kakashi, Naruto dan Hinata mengikuti dari belakang.

Sesampainya di perkemahan.

"Naruto! Hinata!" teriak teman teman Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kalian tadi nyasar ya? Kemana?" tanya seorang murid.

"Eh, Hinata, asik ya sama Naruto!" kata seorang murid.

"Bla! Bla! Bla! Bla! Bla!" siswa siswi pada ribut setelah NaruHina datang.

"Diam semuanya!" bentak Kakashi, semuanya jadi diam dan sunyi.

"Naruto dan Hinata tadi tersesat ke hutan! Biarkan mereka istirahat untuk festival besok!" kata Kakashi menjelaskan.

Naruto dan Hinata kembali ke masing masing tendanya.

Tiba tiba saja, Sakura datang ke tenda Hinata.

"Konbanwa, Hinata," sapa Sakura dengan wajah senyum palsu.

"Deg!" jantung Hinata berdebar kencang.

* * *

TBC.

Waai! Pendek :p!

Yah, mau apa lagi, waktunya ga nyukup!

Festival disini diselenggarakan selama kurang lebih 3 hari mungkin? ^^"

Lalu mereka mengadakan acara tenda tendaan itu di halaman sekolah, karena halaman mereka luas, yosh!

RnR!

**Story Make: Bandar Lampung, 1 Desember 2010**

**20.30 PM**

**Sign and smile, your friends,**

**Uta**


	7. Chapter 7

Maaf, saya lama apdet fic, maklum Ulum. Entah deh nilai kecil atau gede, hiks, gimana nih reader? Kalo saya dapet kecil, nih lapiie bisa bisa...- hmmph! –disumpel apel- -Reader: bacot lu! Kok jadi curhat!-

Oke, mari kita bahas chap selanjutnya...

* * *

**Please, Acknowledge My Existence**

**Presented by Uzumaki Namikaze Uta.**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Hurt/comfort.**

**Chara: Hinata H. & Naruto U.**

**RnR, FLAME log-in!**

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

**Hinata Pov's~**

"Deg!" jantungku berdebar kencang. Mau apalagi Sakura datang kemari?

Tidak puaskah dia melabrakku di sekolah? Tidak puaskah dia telah memiliki Naruto? tidak puaskah dia membuatku menjadi anak tidak berdaya seperti ini? Tanyaku dalam hati. Tiba tiba Sakura tersenyum licik, aku sudah tau apa yang akan diperbuatnya.

Huft, aku hanya bisa pasrah menermia perlakuan seperti ini.

Tiba tiba Sakura mengambil termos kecil dari tas kecil selempang yang ia bawa. Aku bertanya tanya, untuk apa dia mengeluarkan termos?

Tiba tiba Sakura membuka tutup termos dan melayangkan isi termos itu kepadaku.

"Kyaaa!" teriakku, tiba tiba tubuhku berasa panas. Ternyata Sakura menyirmaku dengan air panas! Untung saja aku pakai jacket, dan bagian wajahku tidak kena.

Kulihat tanganku, melepuh sedikit di bagian telapak tangan, Sakura tersenyum puas.

Aku merintih kesakitan.

**~o0o~**

"Zreet," tiba tiba resleting tenda terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Ino.

"Hinata," kata Ino, Ino kaget melihat tanganku melepuh.

"Hinata!" Ino segera menghampiriku. Dia melirik Sakura dan didapatinya Sakura yang memegang termos.

Tiba tiba saja wajah Ino terlihat menakutkan.

"Plak!" Ino menampar pipi Sakura keras sampai meninggalkan jejak merah di wajah Sakura.

"Kau, Haruno-san, jangan pernah mengganggu Hinata lagi! Kalau masih terus mengganggunya, akan kulaporkan kau ke kepala sekolah!" ancam Ino dengann nada lantang. Sakura memalingkan wajah tanda tak peduli. Tapi Ino menampar Sakura lagi.

"Ino! Hentikan!" pintaku dengan nada berteriak. Ino menoleh kepadaku.

"Dia keterlaluan, Hinata! Melabrak siswa yang tidak mempunyai salah apa apa!" bentak Ino, sebenarnya ada benarnya juga yang Ino katakkan.

"Sudahlah, Ino," kataku dengan nada memelas.

Ino menghela nafas dan menunjuk Sakura dengan jari tengah.

"Kau, berani macam macam dengan sahabatku, aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" kata Ino dan menarikku keluar dari tenda dan membiarkan Sakura sendiri di dalam tenda.

Ino mengajakku ke tendanya. Dia mengobatiku.

"Ino, terima kasih, maafkan aku selama ini aku menyusakhan," sesalku.

Ino tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, wajar kan sahabat membantu sahabat," kata Ino sambil tersenyum, aku hanya dapat tersenyum resah.

"... Ino, sudah kuputuskan, aku akan kaluar dari KHS setelah, selesai festival," kataku, Ino terkaget dan membulatkan matanya.

"H-Hinata, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ino gagap. Aku menghela nafas.

"Aku ngga tahan, Ino," jawabku dengan wajah tertunduk. Ino terlihat kecewa.

"Yah, terserah sih, kan itu kamu Hinata," kata Ino kembali ceria. Aku juga menyambutnya dengan senyum ceria.

"Hei! Tapi kita tetap sahabat ya!" kata Ino, aku hanya mengangguk.

**Hinata Pov's~ end.**

**~o0o~**

Esok paginya, samuanya sudah beres beres sisa festival api unggun semalam.

Karena festival masih berlangsung 2 haru lagi.

Ada yang bertugas membersihkan halaman dan dalam sekolah, al hasil, sekolah dengan cepat kembali seperti semua.

"Haah, cape dah," Naruto mengeluh.

"Emang Cuma lo aja? Gw juga!" bantah Sasuke. Naruto nyengir.

"Dari tadi, disuruh ngurusin kelas, tenda, lapangan, hiasan, bla bla bla bla," Naruto mencemoh sendiri. Sasuke malah sudah kabur dari tadi.

"Eh, teme kemana kau?" tanya Naruto bingung, dia mendapati sosok Hinata yang sedang menyapu.

Naruto mendekati Hinata. Dan mengobrol sebentar dengan Hinata.

"Hinata, kau sudah punya pasangan?" tanya Naruto dengan disertai blushing.

"Eh, pasangan apa?" tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

"Haah, pasangan untuk acara penutupan festival," jelas Naruto.

"Emang acaranya apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Pesta dansa," jawab Naruto simpel.

"E-Eh, pesta dansa? A-Aku belum punya," kata Hinata malu, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"M-Maukah kau...-," belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata katanya. Seseorang meneriaki Naruto.

"Dobe! Kerja lagi! Tadi kau dicari Anko-sensei!" teriak Sasuke keras.

Wajah Naruto memerah dan bagaikan kaluar asap di atas kepalanya.

"Grr, dasar, Sasuke, kau benar benar teme!" pikir Naruto.

"Eh, Hinata, udah ya byee," pamit Naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum senyum sendiri.

**~o0o~**

"Hinata!" teriak Ino dari belakang, Hinata menoleh.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Hinata.

"Mau shopping untuk pesta dansa nanti?" ajak Ino dengan penuh semangat.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Maaf Ino, aku sedang tidak enak badan, kau sendiri saja ya?" tanya Hinata dengan nada meminta maaf. Ino mengerti dan dia memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri.

Ino segera membuka kunci mobi, dan masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah menyalakan mesinnya, Ino menancap gas. Di perjalanan, Ino mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya, Nemure Hi No Hana dan Natsuiro Wakusei.

**~o0o~**

_**~Oshiyoseru kanashimi ni nagasarete shimawanu you ni~**_

_**~Futari kiri kogidashita dokomademo ikitakatta~**_

_**~Hisoyaka na negai nado sono mae de wa muryoku de~**_

_**~Sasayaka na tsubuyaki mo kakikesarete shimau nara~**_

_**~Nakanai kokoro de owarasemashou~**_

_**~Mukuro yo tsumetai inori ni kaware~**_

_**~Hiiro no hanabira someagemashou~**_

_**~Hora kyomu ga hirai suru~**_

_**~Shizuka ni maioriru~**_

_**~Mae no yo de kimerareta chi no sadame shitteita kedo~**_

_**~Ano hito no yakusoku wo itsumademo mamoritakatta~**_

_**~Yawahada ni kuikonda hirumaki no itami sae~**_

_**~Mata hana ga saku tabi ni wasuresasete kureru kara~**_

_**~Nakanai kokoro de owarasemashou~**_

_**~Konna ni urei na setsuna ni matte~**_

_**~Hiiro hanabira someagemashou~**_

_**~Hora kanbi na tenohira ga~**_

_**~Temaneku sono kuni e~**_

_**~Akehanatare yo soko no kuni~**_

_**~Tsunagari kitare soko no yami~**_

_**~Saki made furueteta matsuge mo kurokami mo~**_

_**~Fushigi ne mou nanimo kanjinai hodo ni~**_

_**~Nakanai kokoro de owarasemashou**_

_**~Tsuranuku gouma no arashi no naka de**_

_**~Hiiro no hanabira nemurasemashou**_

_**~Hora kyomu ga hirai suru~**_

_**~Shizuka ni me wo tojiru~**_

_**~Nemure nemure hi no hana~**_

**~o00~**__

Lagu Nemure Hi No Hana mengalun dengan indah, Ino menikmati menyupir sambil mendengarkan lagu Nemure Hi No Hana. Dan berganti lagi lagu yang penuh semanagat, Natsuiro Wakusei.

**~o0o~**

_**Me o samashi ta taiyou ga watashi tachi o sora no shita tsuredashi ta**_  
_**Kawaki kitta kotae nara yaburi sute te mata betsu no yume o miru**_

_**Suna ni kai ta futatsu no moji sukoshi tere te nami ga keshi ta**_  
_**Fure te nigiru hitosashiyubi natsu no hajimari o shimeshi teru**_

_**kaze o seotte namima o kai te watashi tachi wa ima tobidasu yo**_  
_**Arifure ta kotae dake ja nani mo kawara nai desho?**_  
_**Ima o egai te ashita o kette taiyou ni sono te o kazase ba**_  
_**Mie nai hazu no mirai mo sukoshi da kedo kao o miseru yo**_

_**Tachidomatta suna no ue kimi no warau yokogao o nozoki komu**_

_**Tooku mie ta kimi no tonari ima wa atashi no takaramono**_  
_**Kimi ni mise ta himitsu no moji koi no hajimari o kanji teru**_

_**Sono te o totte sora o aoi de futari no ashiato o nokosu yo**_  
_**Natsu ni nusuma re ta koi ga hitotsu no katachi na n desho?**_  
_**Tada yorisotte futari waratte hotetta sono hoo o samase ba**_  
_**De ae ta natsu no sekai no tobira ga itsunomanika hiraku yo**_

_**Yure te mie ta futatsu no kage yuugure o se ni kasanatta**_  
_**Kirari hikaru ichiban boshi sonna futari o mimamotteru**_

_**kaze o seotte namima o kai te watashi tachi wa ima tobidasu yo**_  
_**Arifure ta kotae dake ja nani mo kawara nai desho?**_  
_**Ima o egai te ashita o kette taiyou ni sono te o kazase ba**_  
_**Mie nai hazu no mirai mo sukoshi da kedo kao o miseru yo**_

**~o0o~**_**  
**_

Lagu yang baru saja selesai, Natsuiro Wakusei.

"Hah! Sampai juga!" kata Ino lega, dia segera berlari ke dalam mall.

Saat memilih milih baju. Sakura segera mendorong Ino sampai terbentur tembok.

"Hai, Ino," kata Sakura dengan senyum liciknya lagi, dengan menyiapkan pisau yang tersedia di genggaman tangannya.

* * *

TBC!

Huft! Aku melampirkan lagu!

Yosh! Itu lagu kesukaanku! Keren!

Nemure Hi No Hana itu lagu game PS Basara Oichi Ending XD

Natsuiro Wakusei itu lagunya Ikimono Gakari! Yosh!

RnR!

* * *

**泣いて心で終了してみましょう**

**または**

**幸せな心で最後の仕上げをしてみましょう**

**頑張って!**

**Story Make: Bandar Lampung, 6 Desember 2010**

**23.30 PM**

**Sign and smile, your friends,**

**Uta**


	8. Chapter 8

Update chap 8!

Mind to RnR again?

Hehehe.

* * *

**Please, Acknowledge My Existence**

**Presented by Uzumaki Namikaze Uta.**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Hurt/comfort.**

**Chara: Hinata H. & Naruto U.**

**RnR, FLAME log-in!**

**Don't like, don't read!

* * *

**

"Hai, Ino," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum licik dan menyiapkan pisau yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

"S-Sakura! Apa yang akan kau lakukkan, dengan pisau itu! Singkirkan! Itu berbahaya!" perintah Ino, namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Sakura. Perlahan Sakura, menarik tangan Ino hingga berada di depan pisau itu.

"Tangan halus ini, akan menjadi tangan yang penuh luka," kata Sakura sambil bersiap untuk menggoreskan pisau itu di tangan Ino.

Saat Sakura mengayunkannya, tiba tiba laki laki berkulit pucat menahan tangan Sakura untuk beraksi.

"Jangan macam macam kau," katanya serius tapi tersenyum.

"S-Sai, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm? Memangnya nggak boleh, mendingan, sekarang kau nggak usah macem macem deh, ntar aku laporin ke OSIS baru tau rasa loh?" tanya Sai dengan serius.

"Tch, terserah deh," Sakura melepaskan tangan Ino lalu segera berlalu pergi.

Ino dan Sai terdiam dan memandangi kepergian Sakura.

"Ano, Sai, makasih udah nolong," kata Ino berterima kasih. Sai tersenyum.

"Sama sama, Yamanaka-san," balas Sai. Ino kaget, kenapa laki laki yang tidak sekelas dengan dia bisa tau nama keluarganya.

"Kamu kaget, kenapa aku bisa mengetahui nama keluargamu?" tanya Sai. Ino menangguk.

"Karena aku juga termasuk OSIS," jawab Sai. Ino mengangguk.

"Kenapa OSIS selalu menjaga rahasia seperti yang Sakura lakukan padaku tadi?" tanya Ino heran.

"Menurut, peraturan OSIS, kami harus menjaga baik baik rahasia murid di KHS dengan alasan, murid tidak akan saling memusuhi," jelas Sai.

"Oh," Ino ber-oh ria.

Hening lagi pada mereka berdua.

"Ng, Yamanaka-san?" Sai memecah keheningan.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Mau kau pergi denganku saat acara penutupan festival nanti?" tanya Sai dengan senyum seramah ramahnya.

"Eh, aku mau kok!" balas Ino tanpa rasa malu malu dan percaya diri yang penuh.

"Hm, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di festival terakhir ^^," Sai melambaikan tangan dan pergi.

Hyuuga Mansion's

Moshi ano hi no ame..

Ga yande ita nara..

Kitto sure chikatte ita..

Dake ka mo..

Hand phone Hinata berbunyi. Dilihatnya siapa yang menelpon.

Terpampang nama si penelpon dan fotonya.

"Ino toh.. Halo, ada apa Ino?" Tanya Hinata setelah menekan tombol answer.

"Aku tadi ketemu si Sakura," kata Ino. Hinata menyipitkan matanya.

"Lalu..?" Tanya Hinata tidak tau maksud Ino.

"Tanganku hamper saja digores pake pisau!" kata Ino sok histeris.

"Hah? Jangan bohong kau, Ino," kata Hinata sambil tertawa.

"Suer terkewer kewer!" Ino bersumpah dengan kata kata yang ga jelas.

"Hah! Terus gimana tanganmu sekarang! Tangan kanan atau kiri!" Tanya Hinata histeris.

"=.=", tapi ngga jadi kok ^.^," jawab Ino.

"Kok ngga jadi?" Tanya Hinata innocent.

"Aku ditolong, ngg… aku ngga tau namanya, tapi yang jelas dia OSIS, trus dia nawarin aku jadi pasangan di festival nanti," jawab Ino santai.

"Hn, kau beruntung ya, udah dapet pasangan," kata Hinata dengan nada senang tapi iri.

"Hei, kau juga ntar dapet kok," hibur Ino.

"… hai," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Udah ya, jaa," Hinata menutup telepon.

"Bruuk!" Hinata menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Naruto-kun..," gumam Hinata.

KHS XI C

Suasana rebut di kelas ini tidak pernah usai. Yah, itu karena musrid murid di kelas XI C, semuanya berisik. Terkecuali Hinata dan Ino.

"Sakura, gimana rencanamu kemarin?" Tanya Karin, teman sebangku Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng.

"He? Tidak berhasilkah?" Tanya Karin lagi, Sakura menggeleng lagi.

"Haah, rencana untuk menggoreksan nama Ino dengan pisau di tangan Ino saja susah, cape deh," Karin menghela nafas.

"Kemarin Ino ditolong salah satu anggota OSIS, Sai yang nolong Ino," terang Sakura singkat.

"Oh," Karin hanya merespon dengan jawaban "oh,".

Kring Kring Kring!

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Naruto pergi ke kantin. Begitu juga Hinata.

Saat sudah di kantin. Naruto sadar bahwa ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata.

"Eh, Hinata-san," sapa Naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi, maukah kau..-,"

"NARUTOOOO! BALIK KE RUANG OSIS!" teriak speaker dari sudut atas kantin.

Speaker ditaruh di setiap kelas dan setiap kelas termasuk toilet. Jadi, bagi yang bermasalah atau ada urusan bisa dipanggil lewat kantor yang nanti akan disiarkan lewat speaker.

"Cih, ya sudahlah. Ne, Hinata, jaa," Naruto meninggalkan Hinata.

"Kapan ya aku bisa ajak Naruto ke festival? Tapi rasanya itu nggak mungkin deh, soalnya Naruto pasti sama Sakura," pikir Hinata.

Ruang OSIS

Naruto membanting pintu ruang OSIS.

"Siapa yang tadi manggil gue lewat speaker disaat yang penting, hahh!" Tanya Naruto dengan nada marah.

"A-Aku," Sasuke mengangkat tangan dengan nada takut.

"Dasar kau Teme!" bentak Naruto sambil menggebrak meja.

"S-Sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah berlali, ok?" Sasuke menenangkan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kepsek minta dibatalkan, acara akhir festival nanti," jelas Sasuke.

"Maksudmu..?"

"Ayahmu a.k.a Minato Namikaze a.k.a KepSek sekolah meminta agar pesta akhir festival dibatlakan,"

* * *

TBC

Aduduh! Saya bingung! Masih pendek! Hehehehe!

Yosh! RnR

**Story make: Bandar Lampung, 9 Desember 2010**

**14.00 PM**

**Sign and smile, your friends,**

**Uta**


	9. Chapter 9

Yohaaa! Apdet chap 9~~

Balesan reviewsnya disini yah

_**Akira Tsukuyomi: iya! Setuju! Nyahahah! *dilempar batu bata sama Sakura FC***_

_**Crunk Riela Chan: ntar dibahas di chapter ini kok, ehehehehe.**_

_**Meiko Namikaze: proyek Meiko apa aja sih? Sampe puyeng gitu?**_

_**Senju Miru05: kan Miru-kun udah dikasih bocoran di chat, malah Miru-kun yang nyaranin ide cerita selanjutnya?**_

_**Hayate Senichi 'D: baca disini atuh..**_

_**ZephyrAmfoter: tenang tenang, ini akan lebih menyenangkan, -masa?-**_

_**Namikaze-Tania-Chan: emang tuh, Minato! –Minato: nyalahin gw lagi!-**_

_**Akasune Nee: baik senpai, akan Uta coba, arigatou senpai, mou ichido, arigatou gozaimasu.**_

Makasih yang udah reviews :)

* * *

**Please, Acknowledge My Existence**

**Presented by Uzumaki Namikaze Uta.**

**This chapter help by: Senju Miru05**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Hurt/comfort.**

**Chara: Hinata H. & Naruto U.**

**RnR, FLAME log-in!**

**Don't like, don't read!

* * *

**

"Ayahmu a.k.a Minato Namikaze a.k.a KepSek sekolah meminta agar festival dibatalkan,"

_**Naruto Pov~**_

Tap tap tap tap, kususuri setiap lorong sekolah menuju ruang kepalas sekolah.

"Cklek," kubuka pintu ruangan Ayah. Dan kudapati Ayah yang sedang serius menatap tajam kearah komputernya.

"Oh kau Naruto, masuk," suruh Ayah, aku pun masuk dan duduk.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Ayah yang sekarang menatapku.

"Ayah, aku minta penjelasan, kenapa festival dibatalkan?" tanyaku serius.

"Oh itu, kita akan membatalkan festival itu, festival akan diganti dengan festival yang akan diadakan _Hanabi_ juga," jelas Ayah.

"Dimana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Di taman Konoha, taman akan disewa khusus untuk acara ini," jelas Ayah.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Hah? Pesan secara khusus? Tidak salah? Sebelumnya kan sekolah kita tidak pernah menyewa tempat secara khusus? Lagian, memangnya boleh, Yah?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tentu saja boleh, sekolah ini sudah termasuk sekolah yang terkenal bagusnya di Jepang, masa menyewa tempat saja tidak boleh? Hanya untuk sehari saja," jelasnya.

"Yah Ayah, ulang tahunku aja aku Cuma minta ramen ga dikasih, giliran soal sekolah, sampe masalah sewa menyewa aja diturutin, ckckckc, pilka lu Yah," pikirku kesal.

"Huft, ya sudahlah, terserah," aku pergi meninggalkan ayah sendiri.

_**Normal Pov~**_

"Padahal aku hanya ingin mendekatkan Naruto dengan Hinata," pikir Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi sepertinya akan berhasil," lanjutnya lagi.

"Drap drap drap," suara langkah kaki kecil terdengar. Seorang perempuan bermata lavender dan berambut hitam berlari lari kecil menuju kelasnya.

Sedangkan seorang laki laki berambut kuning jabrik berjalan dari arah yang bersamaan.

"Bruk!" keduanya bertabrakan.

"_G-Gomen_!" Hinata bangkit berdiri, namunyang ditatapnya adalah Naruto.

"Ah.." Naruto juga bangkit berdiri.

"Maaf ya Naruto, jaa mata!" Hinata segera melarikan diri dari hadapan Naruto.

"Hinata, _matte kudasai_!" teriak Naruto, lalu dengan cepat, Naruto meraih tangan Hinata.

_**Hinata Pov~**_

Naruto menggenggam tanganku, ada apa ini? Deg deg deg deg, jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Naruto-kun memandangku dengan tajam, sepertinya wajahku memerah dan akan seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hinata.." Naruto-kun mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Jangan jangan...

"Hinata, mau ke festival bareng?"

"Eh?" tanyaku bingung, ternyata aku telah salah sangka. Aduh malu banget rasanya!

"Ng, i-iya deh, ya udah ya, aku mau ke kelas, ambil buku yang ketinggalan," aku segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tanganku.

Senangnya bisa ke festival bereng Naruto-kun, wajahku berseri seri, hatiku juga demikian, ikut berbunga bunga.

_**Normal Pov~**_

Malam Festival _Hanabi (花火大会)_

"Naruto, kamu cepet pergi sana! Kan udah ditunggu!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah dari arah dapur.

Namanya Kushina Uzumaki, Ibu dari seorang anak bernama Naruto Uzumaki dan Istri dari suami bernama Minato Namikaze.

"Iya iya! _Ittekimasu_!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari keluar.

"_Itteirashai_, Naruto! Selamat bersenang senang!" teriak Kushina. Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku akan menjemput Hinata-chan," senyum mengembang di wajah Naruto, segeralah ia berjalan kaki ke rumah Hinata.

Sedangkan di _**Hyuuga Mansion's**_

"Hanabi, mana sandalku? Tadi kulihat kau membawa sandalku," teriak Neji.

"Ini!" balas Hanabi sambil melempar sandalnya Neji tepat ke kepala Neji.

"Wadaw! Anak kecil udah belagu!" balas Neji. Hanabi hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Hinata sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya di dalam kamar. Memakai bedak, dan lip gloss. Lalu dengan rapi,_ yukata _dipakainya.

_Yukata _yang berwarna ungu dengan corak bunga lavender yang berwarna putih, membuat Hinata semakin terlihat anggun.

"Nah, aku sudah siap," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Tek!" ada yang melempar batu ke jendela Hinata. Hinata segera menghmapiri jendela dan melihat siapa yang melemparnya.

Dilihatnya ke bawah, Naruto.

"Hinata! Ayo!" Naruto berteriak kencang. Hinata segera ke bawah dan berpamitan untuk pergi.

"_Ittekimasu_, _tou-san_,"

"Hanabi, Neji-_nii_, aku duluan yah," pamit Hinata kepada 3 orang itu.

"_Onee-chan_, bersenang senanglah dengan Naruto! Eheehehe!" teriak Hanabi yang sontak membuat Hinata blushing ga karuan.

Saat keluar. Naruto heran melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah.

"Kau kenapa, _Hime-chan_? Wajahmu merah begitu? Apa kau demam?" Tanya Naruto. Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Yaah itu karena Hinata baru sekali ini dipanggil dengan sebutan "_Hime-chan_" dengan orang yang ia sayangi.

"T-Tidak kok, a-aku tidak apa," kata Hinata gagap.

"Oh, baguslah," Naruto tersenyum riang, itu justru membuat Hinata semakin blushing. Tiba tiba Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata…

* * *

_**TBC (What!)**_

Ehehehe, saya ngantuk bikin jam segini, jadi pendek deh :p

Gomen ya minna, kalo masih ada typo, maaf, ada yag gaje, maaf juga, ada yang aneh, maaf juga, pokoknya maaf ya kalo ada yang salah.

oh iya, Naruto jakil ke rumah Hinata karena gini pikirnya, "aneh kalo udah pake yukata gini bawa mobil lagi, masa mau bawa_ Jittensha_?"

gitu! nyehehhehe

Naruto: gw ga ngomong kegitu!

Uta: tapi aku ngomong!

Naruto: ya gw nggak!

Uta: ya emang.

Naruto: terus napa lu nulis kalo gw jalan ke rumah Hinata ga enak pake mobil?

Uta: lu ngewakilin pikiran gw, huahahahahahah! -ketawa nista-

Naruto: au ah terang, yosh RnR!

* * *

**Sekedar penyemangat:**

**_あなたが何かを取得したい場合に戦う_**  
**_あなたが生成する場合は、戦う最高_**  
**_他の人が幸せにしたい場合は戦う_**  
**_その、何、その名前の精神です_**

_Anata ga nani ka o shutoku shitai baai ni tatakau_

_Anata ga seisei suru baai wa, tatakau saikō Ta no hito ga shiawase ni shitai baai wa tatakau Sono, nan, sono namae no seishindesu_

**_(berjuanglah jika kalian ingin mendapatkan sesuatu_**

**berjuanglah jika kalian ingin menghasilkan yang terbaik**

**berjuanglah jika kalian ingin membahagiakan orang lain**

**maka itulah yang namanya semangat)**

_With warm regards (暖かくて、よろしくと)_

_Uta Uzumaki うたうずまき_


	10. Chapter 10

Gomen gomen lama apdet ^^"

Akhir akhir ini Uta stress karena mau bagi raport! Jadi ga ada ide untuk nih fic! Yang udah disiapin malah langsung ilang karena depresi! Maaf!

Balasan Reviews:

**Senju Miru05: tapi lumayanlah, Miru-kun, dibantuin dikit dikit, hehehe.**

**Vessalius-sama: wah wah, ternyata pikiran kita sama ya! Hehehe.**

**Namikaze-Tania-chan: hehe, ini udah apdet :***

**KOPLAK: ini lanjut**

**ZephyrAmfoter: nyahaa, ga bakal itu! Tpi Uta jga sempet ngebayangin gitu sih.. agak beda... pikiran Uta: Naru-chan lempar batu ke jendela Hina-kun, batunya gede, trus ngga sengaja kena Hina-kun, eh Naru-chan ngabur... ckckck *disambet geledek***

**Syeren: Hina-kun ga sakit.. nyaan.**

**Meiko Namikaze: :***

**Laila-chan: gpp kok baru ripiu, dripada ga ripiu sma skali hayo? O.o**

**Demikoo: ini apdeth loh ^^**

**Crunk-Riela-Chan: ini apdet~~ ^_^**

**Chousamori Aozora: hahaha, kan ada alasannya dibawah? :***

**Putri Hinata Uzumaki: musrid murid ya? *mikir* lumayan luchu! XD**

**Putri Hinata Uzumaki: yeah~~**

**Ichiyama qalbi- neechan: itu bantuan google trans ^^", ini apdet X9**

Haah.. capek deh Uta.. balesin kginian, tpi seneng juga XD

Hn, silahkan baca~~

* * *

**Please, Acknowledge My Existence**

**Presented by Uzumaki Namikaze Uta**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Hurt/comfort.**

**Chara: Hinata H. & Naruto U.**

**RnR, FLAME log-in!**

**Don't like, don't read!

* * *

**

Tiba tiba Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata…

"Naruto-kun.." gumam Hinata pelan dengan wajah yang **_super-duper-blushing._**

Tidak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di tempat hanabi diadakan.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pinky, menengok ke arah Naruto.

"Naru..-to.. tch.." Sakura segera mendecik sebal setelah tau siapa yang berada di sebelah Naruto.

"Sakura-chan.." Hinata hanya memandang Sakura sedih dan segera menundukan wajah.

"N-A-R-U-T-O-!" Teriak Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

"…. Heh! Saus uke pantat ayam! Jangan teriak di telinga gue napa! Gue ini ga congek-an!" marah Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Lagian, napa lo teriak teriak di telinga gue, heh! Iri lo, telinga gue masih bagus, nggak kayak telinga lo yang udah kesumbet sama debu 700 ton, eh!" maki Naruto.

"Jiaah, gitu doing marah, _sorry_, gue ga iri. Gue ga bakalan iri sama orang kayak lo, cuih!" gaya Sasuke sok. Naruto cemberut. Akhirnya pertarungan Sasuke dan Naruto makin menjadi.

"Haahhh… dasar lo Sasuek! Iri lo ya!" bentak Naruto lagi makin panas.

"Dasar Naruyem! Gue ga iri!"

"^%^^*:*$.$#+_+))" Pertarungan maki memaki saling berlanjut antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"_Hime-chan,_ kau pergi dulu ya sama Sakura, aku harus mengurus saus uke ini dulu! Selamat bersenang senang!" Naruto mendorong Hinata dan Sakura menjauh dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hm.. jadi kita kemana, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyum kecut.

"T-Terserah kamu aja, deh…" kata Hinata takut.

'_Kami-sama_… aku tidak ingin terlibat hal seperti ini lagi.. tolong aku…' pinta Hinata dalam hati.

"Ng… aha! Aku tau kita harus kemana!" Sakura menggandeng Hinata pergi. Yah, tentu saja dengan senyum sangar dan kejam.

"Bruk!" Sakura mendorong Hinata ke tembok.

"A-Aduh.." Hinata merintih kesakitan. Sakura mendekati Hinata dengan wajah sangar dan dengan wajah yang berkata AKAN-KUINTROGASI-DIRIMU-DAN-DENGAN-TAMBAHAN-SEDIKIT-SIKSAAN.

"Nah, Hinata, mari bersenang senang," Sakura mulai mengeluarkan silet dan menunjukannya kearah Hinata.

"Kenapa kau bisa pergi bersama Naruto, hah?" Tanya Sakura. Hinata menjawab.

"N-Naruto-_kun_ y-yang mengajak a-aku.." kata Hinata takut.

"Dan kenapa kau terima?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Hinata menggeleng.

"Ha? Apa maksud dari gelenganmu itu!" bentak Sakura.

"A-Aku tidak tau! A-aku hanya menerimanya saja! L-lagipula, Naruto-kun kan sudah punya Sakura-chan! Aku tidak akan merebut Naruto-kun dari Sakura-chan!" kata Hinata sambil mencoba membela diri.

"H-Hah? ….." Sakura diam sejenak.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Aku… aku tidak pacaran dengan Naruto… aku hanya bisa bermimpi jika mengingnkannya.. lagipula.. kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku berpacaran dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"E-Eh, t-ternyata aku salah paham dengan kejadian dibawah pohon sakura saat itu.." Hinata tersadar. Sakura mengeriyitkan keningnya.

"Kejadian di bawah pohon sakura.. jadi saat itu kau menguping ya?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Hinata menangguk menyesal.

"_H-Hontouni gomenasai_!" Hinata meminta maaf.

"Tch, nggak ada gunanya kalo mau ngeintrogasi atau memberikan sedikit goresan kecil padamu.." Sakura meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata memandang Sakura yang pergi dari hadapannya dan terduduk lemah.

"Syukurlah…" Hinata menghela nafas.

'Terima kasih _Kami-sama_… kau masih sayang denganku..' pikir Hinata sambil menggenggam tangannya.

_**Moshi ano hi no ame**_

_**Ga yande ita nara**_

_**Kitto sure chikatte ita**_

_**Dake ka mo..**_

Nada dering **_handphone_** Hinata berbunyi. Dilihatnya yang menelpon adalah Naruto.

'Darimana Naruto-kun tau nomor hapeku?' pikir Hinata sejenak lalu segera mengangkat tombol **_answer_**.

"Hime-chan, kamu dimana sih? Kok ngilangnya jauh bener?" kata Naruto.

"Gomen, akan kususul Naruto-kun sekarang," Hinata bersiap siap dan membenahi yukatanya.

"Baiklah, aku di toko dango," kata Naruto.

"Baik! Akan segera kususul Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata yang tumben nggak gugup.

"Oke deh, sampai berjumpa di toko dango, _Hime-chan_. Mmuah," Naruto menutup teleponnya. Hinata tercengang.

"M-Muah? Katanya?" suhu tubuh Hinata naik drastis.

"Haduh! Wajahku nggak boleh memerah! Huwaah…!" piker Hinata sambil meraba wajahnya sendiri.

**Toko Dango.**

"_Hime-chan_, kau sudah datang!" sambut Naruto.

"I-Iya, N-Naruto-_kun_.." kata Hinata malu.

"Oh iya, _Hime-chan_, ayo pergi!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata keluar.

Sedangkan saat itu…

"Haah… kalo kegini.. emang udah nggak ada harapan gue bisa dapetin Naruto.." piker Sakura.

"Hoi, Sakura!" sapa Sasuke dari belakang.

"Apa, Sasuke?"

"Jalan bareng yuk, kamu nggak ada pasangan kan?" ajak Sasuke.

"Eh, iya sih, emang kamu nggak ada pasangan tah? Biasanya, cewek cewek pada ngerubungin kamu?" ejek Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang lagi nggak, gara gara sekarang jarang pake _Gatsby _,"*author numpang promo* *padahal nggak make*.

"=_=", terserah dah.." Sakura sweatdrop. Sasuke nyengir.

Dan cengiran Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura deg-degan.

'Napa nih? Kok gue jadi deg-degan gini sih?' pikir Sakura yang bengong tiba tiba.

"Sakura, wajahmu merah tuh," Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura sambil menunjuk wajah Sakura.

"Merah? Bodo ah, paling Cuma kepanasan make nih yukata," Sakura cari alas an untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Hn, ya udah yuk, pergi,"

* * *

10 menit menjelang diadakannya pertunjukan Hanabi.

Naruto dan Hinata sudah berada di lapangan terbuka di yang hanya ada mereka berdua. Sedangkan di hadapan mereka terpandanglah sungai yang luas dan membatasi wilayah. Di seberang sungai itu, terdapatlah orang orang yang sedang mempersiapkan pertunjukan Hanabi.

Mereka mengobrol ria

* * *

1 menit sebelum, pertunjukan Hanabi..

"_Hime-chan_, bolehkah aku jujur?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Ng, jujur soal apa, Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya balik.

"_Dai suki dayo.. aishiteru_.." ungkap Naruto.

"E-Eh..

* * *

"Sakura, sejak lama aku sudah menyukaimu…"

"N-Nani..?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Aku.. suka Sakura," Sasuke mengulang perkataannya di dekat telinga Sakura.

"_You see_.." lanjut Sasuke sambil menatap mata emerald Sakura lama.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Naruto dan Sasuke berniat mencium gadis yang ada di depannya sekarang, gadis yang disukainya sekarang, gadis yang diimpikannya sekarang.

* * *

10 detik = 10 cm

9 detik = 9 cm

8 detik = 8 cm

5 detik = 5 cm

3 detik = 3 cm

1 detik = 1 cm

"Chu!" Naruto mencium bibir Hinata dan Sasuke disaat yang bersamaan mencium bibir Sakura.

"Triing! Triing! Duar dar!" suara Hanabi yang heboh dari langit.

Naruto melepas ciumannya dengan Hinata.

"Maaf jika aku tidak sopan telah merebut_ first kiss_-mu _Hime-chan_, _well… Hime-chan, will you be my girl friends, please_?" pinta Naruto.

Hinata blushing berat, perasaan bahagia dan haru menjadi satu.

"H-Hai, Naruto-kun.._ I be your girl frieds, forever_.." Hinata memeluk Naruto.

_**FIN

* * *

**_

Huwaa… fic ini selesai T_T

Gomen, bagian Sasuke nggak aku munculin waktu Sasuke nyium Sakura, mereka udah pacaran yah, anggep aja udah =3=.. habis bingung mau ditaruh mana…

P.S untuk Miru-kun: pinjem nama panggilan Sasuke ya, yang Saus uke pantat ayam, gomen ^^

Thx untuk revews kalian selama ini..

Fic pertama Uta yang mencapai reviews diatas 100.. senengnya.. -lebay-

Uta mohon Reviewsnya ya… untuk chap terakhir ini…

Thx untuk semuanya…

Semua yang udah nge-fave dan rajin RnR tiap chapter…

^^ Uta ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk fic ini…

_With warm regards (__暖かくて、よろしくと__)_

_Uta Uzumaki - Masaki (うたうずまき - 正樹 )_


End file.
